


Physics

by YISagani



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Physics, Review, penilaez, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YISagani/pseuds/YISagani
Summary: Juanito is failing the subject matter. Placido was tasked to tutor him. That's basically it.





	Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Protecc Penilaez, oki?

It was that season students tend to curse at. Almost everyone had their noses buried on textbooks while others stare at their calculators having that priceless expression while solving a Math problem or that of a Physics’ problem.

Someone like Tadeo couldn’t care any less. What is studying anyways? Is that edible? He paced in their classroom while looking at his classmates’ demise. Especially that of Pecson’s signature irritated look and Sandoval’s fun with it. Tadeo chuckled at the back of his mind. He thought hard why his classmates are busy studying and then he slightly nodded his head after realizing.

Quarterly Examinations

He shrugged his shoulder and tapped his pen on the table in a beat. He only smiled when he saw Juanito Pelaez blithely walking to his seat, head help up high while spinning one black pen on his right hand. Tadeo knew that this bastard also has no plans on reviewing or generally studying, but his smile vanished when Juanito confronted Placido about a certain topic.

Oh! So the bastard actually reviewed, huh? Anyways, he pouted when he saw Juanito point something at the paper he had and observed the two men exchanging words and answers.

Okay. Tadeo will just probably fail like he always used to, but then he wanted to really make sure if Juanito wasn’t possessed by a good ol’ industrious spirit, so he glanced back and to say he was shocked will be an understatement.

Placido Penitente smiled!

The Placido Penitente! The snobbish, serious Placido Penitente smiled at Juanito.  
Good thing Tadeo had the skill of a thief having quick movements. He fished out his phone and captured that perfect scene while wondering how Juanito made Placido smile.

And the story behind that scene begins after this sentence.

"Here's the deal, Placido. If we start early, we finish early. I mean, I wouldn't be stuck with you if Physics is an easy shot." Placido nodded his head as he listened to Juanito talk. He was solving a mirror equation and that was Juanito's assignment.

He frustratingly scratched his head. Why can't he say no to this man? He's the one aggrieved here, Juanito always asks for his help but at the back of his mind he kind of got used to him and he's thankful that Juanito trusts him on a personal level in terms with academics. He scribbled his solution and boxed the answer for the image's description.

They were in the library and they were together because their professor assigned Placido to tutor Juanito. The latter was barely passing the subject matter! And what did their great professor do? Made him Juanito's tutor.

"What does Physics have to do with law anyway? I don't get it," Juanito whispered while spinning his pencil on his right hand. He did nothing but watch Placido answer it.

Juanito had his eyes affixed on the paper, glancing momentarily on his face and he couldn't help but smile. It seemed like his lips had a life of its own. He just felt happy and thankful he got stuck with Placido. Truth be told only Placido gets to stick around him in hours.

After Placido answered the equation, he looked up to see Juanito's eyes affixed on him with mouth slightly agape. Juanito shook his head lightly and looked away. He swore he felt a sudden jolt in his body and Placido felt the same.

Placido patiently explained it to Juanito and when the latter was catching up, Placido gave him an all too easy equation. He actually found it cute when Juanito furrowed his brows while staring at the given. The moment Juanito's eyes glanced at the former, he swore that this lazy ass was handsome.

"How do you do this?" Juanito asked having a confused look. Placido shook his head suppressing a smile on his lips. Juanito's too cute.

Erase that.

Juanito's beautiful.

He grabbed another paper and showed Juanito the first steps on how to do the diagram and synonymously spoon fed the answers to Juanito. More of Placido's lecturing and Juanito was really getting things right. From easy to average and to difficult. Placido was so proud of himself and especially of Juanito.

"Okay, I'm getting a little hang of it," Juanito beamed while looking at his paper. "Try patterning your questions with what our professor does." Placido checked his test paper and lazily copied every item. Juanito doesn't remember this anyway.

The latter was just looking at his tutor. God bless this man for teaching him this very complicated subject.

Juanito's phone beeped and both men looked at it. To Juanito's surprise, his heart leapt out of his chest. Paulita was in his notifications. He let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he unlocked his phone. His delight was evident.

Placido's distaste on the other hand was also evident to everyone, well, except with that of Juanito Pelaez. He didn't have to think twice to know what changed Juanito's mood. He wrote roughly on the yellow paper, making sure that Juanito will have a hard time answering such items.

When Placido lifted his head to signal that he was finished with the questionnaire, he noticed Juanito's all too sweet smile. If he was only chuffed his mind would have gone all crazy as well as his heart, but no, instead of being delighted, he was annoyed. He quickly fixed his things, slid the paper to Juanito and left the library.

Juanito knotted his forehead and thought about what caused Placido's swift mood change that made him leave. He shrugged his shoulders and started to read the questionnaire that Placido gave him.

The word problems are a tad bit easy for Juanito, sure he had answered the problems with his full knowledge about mirrors but he was not that confident with his answers still. He read the last item and he swore that if his forehead could knot more, it would have.

V. Sanaysay  
Sagutin ang tanong ng buong husay. _"Gaano kadali na ako'y este ang leksiyo'y malimutan?"_ Bawal magbura, ngunit maaaring magmura. Gumamit ng mga salita, at nang mapatunayan na putangina ka.

-Signed Placido Penitente

**Author's Note:**

> I failed in our Physics test about Mirrors, I swear I'm laughing HAHAHAHAHAH why am I like this?


End file.
